


The Irresistible Charms of Dorian Pavus

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dorian Has Family Issues, Dorian Has Self-Esteem Issues, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, No Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, and "teacher/student" relationship ifyouknowwhatimean, background Gereon/his wife, past Dorian/many terrible men, past Gereon/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gereon was definitely not in that brothel because he was looking for a new apprentice.</p>
<p>From a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15543.html?thread=61883319#t61883319">kink meme prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irresistible Charms of Dorian Pavus

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a world where nothing bad ever happens to Livia and Felix, and Corypheus and Solas kill each other off or something so neither of them goes on to trouble the world any further.

Though Gereon loves Livia, theirs was still a marriage of convenience, albeit a convenience happened upon only after entering a tentative courtship and becoming good friends.

They were both interested primarily in their own sex, which other Alti and Magisters would call a flaw, at best. However, they retained some interest in interesting members of the opposite sex, and they found each other most interesting after all. It was the best thing for all parties that they should wed, have each other...and be honest enough to admit when they needed more, craved a different flesh.

Mostly they have had no trouble visiting discreet brothels every now and then, depending on how much research consumed their attention. Livia's apprentices were numerous and needy, and she eventually hired on a former apprentice who became a sometimes-lover so she could relieve the stress of shaping so many minds.

Gereon hadn't found anyone he liked even that much since the passing of his last "gentleman" as Livia called them teasingly. Julius had been older, true, but his health had seemed good until it suddenly was not. Gereon had not been heartbroken, per se, but it had dampened his interest in sex in general for a while. Two years had come and gone since then, and finally Gereon was resuming patronage of his favorite house of sleek, muscular young men when he spotted a pile of three in a chair and was immediately drawn to the youth in the middle, the beauty mark at his eye as striking as he'd no doubt intended when he painted it on.

Then he realized he was looking at the child of Halward Pavus and Aquinea Thalrassian, young Altus Dorian Pavus, and he swiftly transmuted the urge to drag him to bed into the urge to drag him out of the brothel by his ear. Didn't he know the sort of danger this held for his reputation? It was one thing to be a man married and with an heir and to visit such places, but Dorian wasn't even, to his knowledge, engaged.

Gereon honestly didn't remember much of the conversation he had with Dorian, later, only that the lad propositioned him and he barely managed not to blush, cursing his fairer complexion even as he laughed at Dorian's cheek. He sent a note to Magister Halward Pavus requesting to tutor the boy, and was granted permission almost immediately. Doubtless Halward was at his wits' end - even Gereon had heard of Dorian's numerous scandals, and with the boy scarcely eighteen yet...things were likely to get worse before they got better.

The first step, in Gereon's mind, was to bring Dorian away from the social scene which permitted such scandals to occur. The Asariel estate, then. The next was a stirring of uncertainty. What about Felix? His son was young and impressionable, and already lived in Asariel. Should he be moved? Perhaps...but he'd see how the Pavus boy did, first.

+

The trouble with Dorian Pavus wasn't just that he was pretty enough to be a desire demon made flesh. It wasn't his brilliant intellect, his fledgling, faltering suavity, or even the undignified little snort he made when he laughed, though Gereon loved all of these.

The real trouble was his voice. He could purr most anything in that blighted voice and Gereon would probably oblige. Happily, Dorian hadn't seemed to realize this power yet.

Livia had, and was constantly grinning about the whole affair. Gereon so rarely took students, so rarely fell in love, that it seemed rather natural to her, Gereon finding both within one handsome, clever young man.

Dangerously clever, it turned out, at least dangerous to the tentative limits Gereon was trying to set for his relationship with Dorian. The boy was still, well, a boy - it didn't seem right, either, to ask the father's permission for a student and then seduce the lad. There was a great deal more physical affection than Gereon had expected, and though he thought he _should_ spurn Dorian's flirtations, he found himself enjoying the casual touch too much to refuse it.

It also struck him that if Dorian's attentions were focused on the work and on Gereon himself, that his apprentice might be more productive...and less inclined to his usual scandalous activities. That was the justification he gave himself, anyway, and occasionally reiterated to Livia when he felt inclined to be laughed at.

Things didn't work out so neatly, of course. Dorian finally tired of coy flirtations and made a gesture too obvious to ignore: he stayed Alexius' hand with his own, from writing. Rather than say why or offer a correction, he brought Gereon's hand up and kissed his palm. It was breathtakingly intimate.

"If I overstep, tell me now," Dorian said in that damnable voice. "Lest I overstep even further."

Gereon breathed out slowly. "I shouldn't - "

"But you want to. And I want you to. Let the rest go rot."

"Including your father?" Gereon asked dryly.

" _Especially_ my father," Dorian said, the muscle of his jaw tightening. "Three months as your apprentice and you've given me more favorable comments in that time than I received for eighteen years as that man's son. Nothing I ever did was enough, _I_ am not enough for him and he knows it and I know it and we still pretend anyway."

Dorian looked at him with a different sort of hunger now and Gereon gathered him in his lap at once, holding him tight. "He is a fool. You are a prodigy, and he is a fool to try and confine genius to a mold not of its own making."

The boy melted into his embrace at once, trembling. "You changed the topic," he muttered, a light scold. Gereon laughed gently.

"You weren't wrong, Dorian. As usual, you've analyzed the issue perfectly. I'm not convinced you've found the correct solution, though," he said, just a hint of mischief in his voice.

Dorian doesn't quite smother that inelegant snort of true laughter. "Can you be persuaded, then?" he asked, not bothering to hide the naked hope there.

"You're a skilled orator, are you not? Talk me around," Gereon smiled.

They talked as much about theoretical magic as they did about anything sexual, but Gereon knew he was going to be noticeably hard soon just from listening to Dorian, having the boy warm and squirming and in his lap, cuddled up to his chest. Maker, he was intoxicating.

It was the first night of what Alexius tentatively hoped would be many - dozens, at least. They kissed and shared breath, and stayed up late enough that no one is around to comment on their dishevelment, or rather obviously erect states. Still, Gereon convinced Dorian to wait. "Just another day. Just to be certain of each other." He pleasured himself when he was alone, ducking into a privy and uncaring of the environs, just knowing he must be rid of it before returning to his marital bed. That, of all things, felt like more of a betrayal - to bring the amorousness aroused by one partner to the bed of another.

Time moved at a crawl, except when Dorian was near. Then it seemed scarcely a breath passed before they had to attend other things. Gereon loathed the waiting even though he'd demanded it; he needed to be certain but his body had made its decision already. Not certain of his own interest - but certain of Dorian's reciprocation. It wouldn't be the first case of a student reading desire in their mentor and thinking it better to act first and avoid a scene, or more than they could handle, at a later date.

Then the waiting ended and all Alexius could think was _finally_ , and Dorian had looked so excited that he put aside his doubts.

"Please, ser, can I suck your cock?" Dorian teased, coquettish and innocent in tone despite the leering mouth and lewd words.

"Absolutely," Gereon laughed, and his hand fell naturally to Dorian's hair. "Do you like having it pulled?" he asked, combing through the black tresses gently. Dorian's hair was long, in the current fashion of young men of wealth. It reached his shoulders but was usually kept back in a tail, especially while they were working.

"I _love_ having my hair pulled," Dorian purred. "As long as you don't pull it out." And then his mouth was on Gereon's cock and the magister forgot how to do anything but breathe. He was tense all over - his grip tight on Dorian's hair, now, and his hips jerked up in short, jerky thrusts.

Dorian handled - and tongued and mouthed and swallowed - him expertly, and gradually Gereon mastered himself once more, just in time to let Dorian's hair go, as much signal as he could think to give that he was near completion.

Dorian either didn't notice or didn't care, and swallowed Gereon's come without hesitation, and that was without a doubt the filthiest, sexiest thing he'd done yet, and it made Gereon gape like a fool.

The lad seemed perfectly unembarrassed by the act, one which many called "unmasculine," as only a woman should have seed spilled into her body. Indeed, Gereon had enjoyed the company of men who would not kneel ("like a slave?") to suck him, or would not suck him at all. And though he and Julius had indulged occasionally in "the Antivan vice," as it was known, he didn't recall any other man he'd trusted enough to permit penetration of his arse. The danger of them coming inside him was too great, and anyway he did not enjoy it nearly as much as the men in pornographies seemed to.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

A dark look passed briefly over Dorian's features before it was banished. "Vyrantium Circle."

"Come up where I can touch you," Gereon said, stroking Dorian's hair. He immediately had a lapful of handsome mage, and there were kisses and touches and Dorian's perfect buttocks rubbed against his soft cock until it wasn't nearly so soft anymore. "Beautiful boy," he sighed, but managed not to disparage himself or ask if Dorian was sure yet again.

"Yeeeees?" Dorian smirked, before licking Gereon's ear.

"I want to do so many things with you I don't even know where to start," he smiled back. "Do you have any suggestions?"

+

Livia knew at once, of course. Felix was a clever lad, and didn't take much longer, though he seemed more long-suffering than upset, so Gereon didn't worry about him.

They worked better together than ever before, and if occasionally they took a break to rut in some fashion or another...well. That hardly mattered when they were such productive researchers.

It was several weeks before Gereon was able to introduce the conversation with any degree of subtlety, but he finally managed to tell Dorian what had been burning in his mind since their first time together.

"You don't have to swallow it, you know," he said, when Dorian was on his knees again, worshipping his cock.

Dorian slid off with a wet pop. "Do you not like it?"

"N-no, it's - it's just that most men don't. I don't want you to feel...obligated." Dorian shouldn't be debasing himself for an old man's prurient interests.

Dorian licked a long stripe up Gereon's cock. "Mm, it's neater this way. Less likely to get come in my eye, too."

Gereon chuckled and stroked Dorian's hair. "Whatever you like, then, Amatus." The word was fond and warm and entirely accidental, but not unfelt. Gereon didn't take it back.

Dorian knew men who had.

He beamed with happiness, though he would never admit to any but a polite, restrained smile. He returned to sucking cock with new vigor that had Gereon coming rather sooner than he'd intended.

"So good, Amatus," he sighed in pleasure, gripping Dorian's hair. "I love your mouth."

Dorian hummed happily until Gereon pulled him away, too oversensitive to bear it anymore. "Perfect, beautiful boy," Gereon said, drawing Dorian up to his lap for a lingering kiss.

It was all Dorian could do not to melt at the words. Men had called him any number of things, but never so sweetly and so earnestly as Gereon Alexius.

Slowly, but inevitably, Dorian and Alexius sank into a pattern of warm exchanges that they couldn't quite hide from the rest of the household. Felix, sweet boy that he was, wished them happiness even as he giggled at their "mushiness." Livia laughed at her husband for a very long time when he admitted how thoroughly he'd fallen for his apprentice, and then she kissed his cheeks and told him everyone else had figured that out last month, darling, do keep up.

+

There were little signs that Dorian was thinking too hard about something, off and on as the weeks passed. He'd be staring and biting his lip, or break off a kiss to look into Gereon's eyes searchingly. He drummed his fingers more often, sucked the feathertip of his quill until it went ragged, and was a ringing, tinkling disaster when he wore more than the barest amount of jewelry: constant fiddling and twirling and banging.

Gereon hoped the very deliberate way Dorian had requested his company only meant the cacophany would cease, not - any of the far more desirable things Dorian did with him.

It took half an hour of painfully extracted smalltalk before Dorian seemed remotely prepared to speak his mind, which was worrisome enough in itself. Dorian loved hearing his own voice, after all. Any topic he hesitated on must be fairly serious and sensitive.

"I find myself wondering, sometimes, what to call you," Dorian confessed, chewing his lip viciously all the while, so Gereon knew this was barely the first wave of the Blight. "There's a delicious kind of inappropriateness in having one's teacher for a lover to begin with, but that's...not why I bed you, and belaboring the point is annoying. Alexius is overly vague and Gereon - you'll laugh - it feels overly familiar, for an older man I respect very much. Calling Felix by name is natural, but the Lady Alexius and yourself are...different. Perhaps it's because you fill multiple roles in my life, but it makes you damnably hard to name. I'm not one for overly sweet petnames, either."

Alexius scanned Dorian's body language, took in his tightly wound hesitancy, and came to the only logical conclusion - because Dorian always looked like this just before he offered an avenue of thought Gereon hadn't spoken of; so certain he'd overstep. "You have something in mind but you're worried I won't like it," he said, and Dorian smiled ruefully.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me, or shall we play a guessing game?" Gereon teased, and Dorian went a bit red.

"I honestly don't know which would be worse," he sighed. "Don't...just don't read too much into it, alright? What I _want_ to call you is 'Daddy.'" His eyes were fixed on the floor as he took a slow, deep breath to calm himself.

Gereon took in a much sharper breath, just shy of a gasp. "In...private, I assume," he said huskily.

"What? Yes, of course in private." Dorian wrinkled his nose, and met Gereon's eyes at last. "What sort of fool do you take me for?"

"I think I'm taking you as my little boy," Gereon said deliberately, emphasizing "little." Dorian tucked his chin into his chest. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Dorian's ears were red hot and he was panting shallowly. "Y-yes, Daddy," was rolling off his tongue without any conscious thought.

"Come sit in my lap, sweetling," Gereon said, his voice softer now. Dorian obeyed hastily, melting into Gereon's arms, curling up to lay his head on Gereon's shoulder when prompted. "My beautiful boy," Gereon said fondly. "Is this all you needed? Someone to hold you and tell you how good you are?"

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
